


The Black Eye Suits You

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jack/Ianto if you squint really really hard, PTSD, Post-Episode: s01e06 Countrycide, Strong Ianto, Team Torchwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post countrycide. How I see the episode going after it finished and beyond that in the other chapters. Largely based on Ianto's character development and his friendships with Tosh and Owen. Janto in later chapters, if you squint. better than it sounds... probably. Hope you enjoy and R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto knocked back the pain killers Owen had handed him and grimaced as they slowly slid down his throat. 

“The black eye suits you mate.” Owen said, opening his med kit. “Now take off your shirt.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and stood up off the back of the SUV. 

“I’m fine Owen, just a bit bruised.” He smiled tightly and leaned on the car. “Go see Tosh or something. I’m fine.”

Owen looked at him like he had just told he biggest lump of bullshit ever in human history.

“Yeah, you’re fine and I’m the bloody pope. Take off your shirt.”

Ianto shook his head again and pushed off the SUV.  
“I just want to go home Owen. Back to Cardiff. Can we just… can we just leave?” He did a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Please?”  
Sighing heavily, Owen closed his medical bag. 

“Get in the back of the car. And I will be checking you over when we get back to the hub.” As Ianto opened his mouth to decline, Owen put his hand up. “It’s that, or I send you to the hospital in the ambo.” 

Ianto grumbled and opened the back door of the SUV. He slid inside and put his head against the cold door window, willing the images of blood to leave his head forever.  
Owen put his med kid in the boot of the car and walked over to Jack, who was standing, watching Gwen as she walked away.

“Ianto won’t let me look at him.”

Jack looked at the Englishman and let out a long sigh.

“You threatened him with the hospital?” Owen nodded. “Good. Tosh told me what Ianto did, what happened to them. Ianto is not okay, he’s hurt. Find out how.”  
Again, Owen nodded and patted his boss on the back.

“I’m thinking we should make a move soon Jack. You get Tosh?”

Jack smiled quickly and walked to get Tosh, who has being wrapped up by a paramedic. 

“Toshiko?” He said quietly. “We’re going home.”

She smiled and nodded, moving away from the Doctor and taking Jack’s extended hand. Together they walked back to the SUV where Gwen was already sitting in back next to Ianto, who was asleep against the window. Or at least pretending to be so. Tosh shuffled in next to Gwen and sighed deeply. Gwen herself was staring straight ahead, not daring even to blink.

“You wanna drive boss?” Jack nodded and took the keys from Owen. The Younger walked round and got into the passenger’s seat side. Jack turned to look at the village once more with disgust, then climbed into the car, he didn’t ever look back again.

**

After an hour of long, silent driving, they arrived back in central Cardiff. Ianto had moved his head off the window shortly after they started driving, and Jack could see the young man struggling to keep himself together. They only had to stop once for Toshiko to vomit on the side of the road. Owen going to her and rubbing her back until the staking stopped. He helped her back into the car and she promptly fell into a restless slumber. 

They parked in the underground carpark and once by one slowly walked through the bowels of the Hub and into the main workspace. Tosh went to her desk and stared at the blank monitors, Gwen sat on the battered sofa and dazed, her mind only focused on one word. Happy… Owen jogged to the medical bag and started setting up for a physical, Ianto begrudgingly following him. And Jack… Jack stood by the entrance to his office, hating every second he had to look at his broken team, hating how they were broken because of him, hating that he should have done something quicker. Hating more than anything that they had suffered. 

“Ianto. Sit on here.” Owen pointed to the autopsy table. Ianto looked away. “Ianto. Sit. On. Here.”  
Ianto moved slowly, then pushed himself up, with difficulty, on the table. 

“Take off your shirt, and let’s see what we have.” Ianto continued not moving, not meeting Owen’s eyes. “What the fuck is wrong with you? TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!”  
Owen shouted, losing his calm, the past days horror catching up with him. Jack rounded the corner and stood at the railing, frowning. Owen deflated.

“Sorry Ianto, just please. Take off… take off your shirt.” Ianto looked up, not as to meet Owen’s eyes, but enough to show his face and the bruise that marked it. 

“I can’t.”

It was so quiet Owen could have missed it. But he didn’t. Understanding immediately he grabbed a pair of fabric scissors and cut Ianto out of his shirt. As the skin was revealed, Owen was shocked as to how Ianto hadn’t collapsed yet. He was peppered with bruises and cuts, there were obvious signs of at least two broken ribs and a deep gash above his  
right nipple seemed to be congealed over with blood. 

“You, Ianto Jones, are a bloody madman.” He shook his head and grabbed some anesthetic wipes. “This will hurt. Close your eyes and think of Wales.”

Owen applied the anesthetic and Ianto barely flinched, he screwed up his eyes but made no noise or moved even a millimetre away from Owen.  
All the while Jack watched from the balcony, his eyes looking at Ianto’s back and the black bruise along his side. Toshiko appeared at his side.

“Jack. I’m going to go home. Gwen just left.” Owen looked up from Ianto at that, but shook his head and carried on. Jack looked at his friend.

“I’ll drive you.” Toshiko looked as though she was going to decline. But Jack stopped her by placing his hand over hers. “It’s the least I can do.” She nodded and went to get her bag.

“Will you be okay ‘till I get back Owen, Ianto?” The pair below mumbled their assurances. Owen left Ianto briefly to come upstairs and hand Tosh a small bottle of pills.

“Take two of these before you sleep, pain killer mixed with a small sedative. Should be enough for a full 8 hours undisturbed.” Tosh took the small bottle and cradled it in her hands.

“Thank you Owen. I’m just going to say goodbye to Ianto.”

Owen and Jack shared a look at they watched Toshiko slowly make her way down the stairs to where Ianto was sitting. 

“Ianto?”

He looked up and smiled as brightly as he could.

“Tosh I-” His breath got caught in his throat. “I… are you okay?”

She nodded and took his hand.

“Thank you Ianto, for… for everything. I know you won’t listen to me but, what you did saved me. Saved us all. Thank you.” He nodded slowly, but didn’t say anything.

“It’s okay.” He finally gasped out, obviously finding breathing a little hard. “I just hope it was enough.” He smiled and gripped her hand.

“It was always enough Ianto.” She looked up at Jack, who was talking quietly to Owen. “We have the day off tomorrow, and the day after. Do you want to have dinner? Veggie stir fry?”

Ianto laughed softly and smiled.

“Sounds a great plan. Just not too spicy yeah?”

Toshiko put her hand to his blood stained cheek. He reciprocated. 

“Obviously. Take care tonight okay? And call me.” 

He nodded and held back tears as she kissed his forehead.

“G’night Tosh.” 

“Good night Ianto.”

She made her way up the small stairs and took Jack’s hand. Owen gave her a short hug, not wanting to be as big an asshole as he could be, just this one night. After the pair left, Owen made his way back to Ianto, who was sitting exactly as he had been when he left. 

“Okay tea boy, let’s stitch you up.”

40 minutes later Ianto was all stitched up and showered. Begrudgingly, Ianto had let Owen help him shower, but only as to not split the stitches. And he insisted on wearing swimming shorts he had in his locker. Owen had been the perfect gentleman, though made Ianto promise not to tell anyone about it and if he ever mentioned it Owen would hang  
him upside down by his ball sack. Needless to say, Ianto promised that it was just between them. 

Owen handed the Younger two small bottles of pills, similar to the ones he had given Toshiko. 

“Okay mate, you have one bottle for sleep, one for pain, take two of each before you go to bed, and two pain killers when you wake up. Do not come into work tomorrow Ianto. I mean it. No strenuous activity until I say so. That means do not come into work for a couple of days. That means stay in bed, watch some films. No booze though. Not while you are on the drugs. We clear?”

Ianto nodded his understanding. 

“Perfect, Jack’s waiting upstairs to give you a lift home. See you in a few days and call if you start to die or something.” He smiled and patted Ianto’s back softly. “I’m going home.”  
Ianto watched Owen for a second before calling after him.

“Owen?” The Englishman turned.

“Yeah teaboy?”

Ianto coughed.

“Thank you… for, yah’know. Everything… let me buy you a pint at some point.”

Owen grinned.

“Any time mate. And… I might just take you up on that, Ianto.”

With that he was gone, up the lift and out into Cardiff bay. Ianto took a second longer to look around the hub and sigh. He grabbed his coat and followed on, meeting Jack outside the tourist office. 

They drove quietly with the radio softly playing in the back ground. When they arrived outside Ianto’s flat, Jack turned to talk to him.  
“You need a hand getting upstairs?”

Ianto shook his head.

“No I’m fine thanks, Owen has me drugged up.” He smiled, as did Jack.

“If you’re sure. Well done for what you did Ianto. You were very brave.”

Ianto nodded but looked away. Jack continued. 

“Anyway, I will see you in a few days, get some rest.”

Ianto turned to get out the car, but stopped himself half way out.

“Jack?” Ianto said

“Yes?” Jack answered, privately pleased Ianto had used his real name for once. 

“You think… when we come back to work… could you help me out… with weapons training?” Ianto looked shy. Jack smiled at him, trying to find his eyes.

“Of course. Why though? You are already a great shot.”

Ianto looked at Jack.

“I just want to get better is all,” Jack felt like Ianto was holding something back, but didn’t mention it. 

Jack nodded and looked straight ahead.

“Tosh is okay you know… worried about you… but okay.”

Ianto looked out his window.

“She needn’t worry about me Sir… no one should. I’m fine.”

Jack Sighed heavily, almost in disbelief.

“Weapons training?”

Ianto turned sharply at him.

“Like I said. I just want to get better.”

And with that the younger opened the door and walked to his apartment building, not stopping to look back once.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto woke up after a full 8 hours sleep for the first time since canary wharf. He stretched out on his bed and grunted with pain. Remembering the horrors of the past days. He leaned over to his bedside desk and retrieved the pain killers, he took two and stayed in bed until he felt the throb along his side start to calm down. After glancing at the clock and realising it was well past midday, Ianto set to have a mildly normal day. He got up and had a long shower, ate a small breakfast, only to vomit it up again, and ended up sitting on his sofa in trackies watching an old James bond film. Gold finger to be specific. 

He texted Tosh saying to come over whenever she wanted, as he had nothing planned. And sure enough, less than half an hour later, she showed up in leggings an oversized university of Cambridge hoody and with a bag full of stir fry ingredients. 

He answered the door with a smile.

“Hey,” Ianto’s voice was hoarse, rougher than he had anticipated when he opened his mouth to talk. “Come in,”

“Hey, thanks Ianto. I brought food!”

She gestured to the bag, which Ianto took off her and placed on his table. 

“Thanks for coming over. I’m watching James bond, wanna join?” She nodded and sat down next to him, curled up tightly in a ball. Hours past and they watched 3 more Bond films. Ianto’s back had started to hurt from being sat up so about half way through Octopussy he lay down and put his feet across Tosh’s lap. He must have drifted off as the next thing he knew there was a sizzling noise and the smell of mixed spices. 

“Tosh?” He mumbled, sitting up slowly and walking over to the kitchen. “Wuh time is ‘t?”

Toshiko smiled and looked at her phone.

“its quarter to 8, thought I should probably get dinner on. You slept okay?”  
He nodded.

“Surprisingly so… considering…” Tosh stirred around in the pan, adding a teaspoon of water and smiling at the aromas. “You need a hand with anything?”

She shook her head and grinned.

“No Ianto, not today. Today I take care of you. Tea?”

“Please,”

They spent the rest of the evening with good food, good chats and safe company. At around 1am they both received a group text from Jack checking that everyone was okay. They replied with their assurances then got back to sitting on the sofa talking about everything. Eventually topic got round to the inevitable. 

“How are you dealing with everything Ianto?” Tosh asked, sipping a glass of wine and cradling it in her hands.

He shrugged. Somewhat at a loss for words.

“I don’t know. I’m okay, or I will be. Guess I just didn’t expect any of it to happen. I mean, why was I even in the field? I am never in the field.” He leaned against the sofa and sighed heavily. “I just want people to stop worrying about me. You know, believe me when I say I’m fine.”

Tosh laughed a little bit.

“Ianto, we would believe you if you gave us a reason to. You got cut up the worst yesterday and god knows you have enough reasons to want to leave torchwood, never come  
back… you have enough right to cry and scream and have so much… hate… but you just don’t show it. They think you’re hiding it. That’s why they won’t accept that you might be okay.” Ianto looked at her sadly.

“I know. I know that people think that because I’m young that I’m reckless. And I know because of what happened… what happened with Lisa, no one quite trusts me yet and that’s fair. I have made enough mistakes for you all. The real question Tosh is, is not why haven’t I left, its why am I being allowed to stay.”

“Jack trusts you.”

Ianto scoffed.

“He feels bad. He didn’t notice what was going on and he regrets that. But it was me. I hid everything from you all. I lied for months on end-”

“To protect someone you loved. If Jack and Owen and Gwen were put into the situation you were, to have the power to try to save the one they loved… there is no doubt in my mind, they would have done what you did in a second.”

“What about you?”

“I know I would have done the exact same… tired my damn hardest… love creates fools of us all.”

“And fools we all bloody are.”

They raised their glasses, Ianto’s of water, and drank heartily. Ianto took another set of pain medication.

“I want to go to work tomorrow.”

Tosh looked up and shook her head.

“No Ianto. Jack said you take as long as you need, he meant like 3-4 days.”

“I have taken as long as I need. A day and a lay in tomorrow is more than enough. I need to be busy… I won’t do any heavy lifting.” 

“Ianto… no.”

“I’m going in Tosh. End of. I will fill the reports on what I need to… on what happened yesterday…”

“Jack can do that.”

“It’s my job.”

“A job that can wait until you heal. If not physically then at least mentally.”

“I’m f-”

“Don’t say you are fine Ianto Jones. There is long walk and a bus journey between thinking you are fine and actually being fine. It will hit you at some point, what happened. It will catch you when you least expect it and its better you be at home for that. Away from reminders…”

Ianto smiled at her, and took her hand.

“I want to go in to work. I feel fine. I am fine. If it hits me, I will deal with it, my own way. And for me, that way is working.”

Tosh closed her eyes tightly. 

“Fine. But no suit.”

Ianto looked mildly horrified but agreed nonetheless.  
***  
6 weeks later

“How is that Shoulder Ianto? And I want to see how your ribs are healing.” Owen came up beside Ianto one Thursday afternoon. 

“Um. Its fine, they are fine.”

“Nice try teaboy. Get to the med bay.”

“I am working you know…”

“So am I. Don’t make me slap you.”

Ianto grumbled and walked to the med bay.

“I would win.”

“Sure mate. Sure.”

After a quick check up Owen concluded that Ianto was officially back to full health. Physically anyway. 

“Now, obviously don’t go and get into any bar fights straight away or start kick boxing, but I do recommend you start some light exercise to start building muscle. How much are you eating by the way, you are looking a little slim.”

Ianto looked down at his bare torso. He could see the outline of his ribcage, not enough to be super worrying, but enough to notice.

“A… normal amount…”

“Sure you are. Okay, you have another physical in 6 weeks, If I don’t see that your diet has improved I will start shovelling food into your mouth. We clear?”

“Clear.”

“So start jogging or doing some light light weights, maybe even swimming. The gym here is good, if a little sparse. More for anger management that fitness.”

“I know. I clean it.”

Ianto hopped off the table and put his shirt back on.

“I mean it teaboy. Start eating better. I won’t have you passing out on me, I need coffee.”

Rolling his eyes, Ianto walked to Jack’s office and nodded on the door.

“Come in,”

Ianto entered.

“You’re doing paperwork sir. Am I dreaming?”

Jack looked up and smiled.

“Very funny Ianto. I was behind on a few reports so I thought I would catch up.”

“There is a first time for everything.” He walked to the desk and stood a few inches away from it. “Speaking of which, I am a full bill of perfect health. According to Owen.”

Jack grinned.

“Congrats. I take it you are feeling plenty better then, after everything?”

“Actually yes. Do you want a coffee before I go downstairs?”

“Please. Hot and strong. You going archives?”

Ianto shook his head.

“Firing range. Thought it about time I got back to it, but Owen wouldn’t let me until my shoulder was healed.”

“You need a hand with anything down there?”

Ianto raised his eyebrow and Jack actually blushed a little.

“Not yet sir, I can take care of myself just fine. I will go get your coffee.”

He smiled as he walked out of the office, glad his friendship with Jack was back on track. 

*

A few months later

“Anyone seen Ianto?”

Owen called into the hub, after cleaning the autopsy table from the rather unpleasant corpse that had been there only a few hours before.

“I have him booked for a physical.”

Tosh was the only one in vicinity.

“Tosh?”

She looked up from her computer.

“What?”

“Ianto. Have you seen him?”

“Oh Ianto… he’s either in the archives, gun range or gym. It’s a slow day and they tend to be where he frequents. Check with Jack to be sure.”

Owen nodded and walked to his Boss’s office. Jack was on the phone, so Owen mouthed “Ianto?” Jack nodded and mimed shooting a gun. Owen gave him the thumbs up and walked out. 

“Gun range.” He said to Tosh as he walked past. 

The gun range was a few levels below the main hub, Owen saw Ianto as soon as he entered. The young man had donned his suit jacket and undone his waistcoat, he was standing 6 metres away from the closest target with the yellow ear defenders and goggles on. He was firing out of a standard issue Torchwood handgun that every operative was trained with. Ianto had had a few hours training when he first joined Cardiff, but little before he started teaching himself again. 

Owen waited until Ianto had finished his rounds to approach him. Last thing the doctor needed was to be shot through the head by the teaboy of all people. 

“Ianto?”

Ianto just about jumped out of his skin, Owen laughed a little.

“Jesus Christ Owen! You scared the shit out of me.”

Ianto pulled his head gear off and threw it on the table. He glared at Owen as he continued to laugh. 

“Sorry mate. Just came down to get you for your physical. You did remember right?”

Ianto rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. Whatever, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Make it a short one.”

Owen left Ianto, still breathing heavily from the shock. To work himself down, he grabbed a large machine gun and shot mindlessly, forgetting about the safety gear and his physical. He hit the target every time.  
It was 15 minutes before Ianto made it back up to the med bay, fully dressed in his jacket and waist coat again. 

“Finally, started to wonder whether you shot yourself down there. Shirt off. Nice and quickly.” Ianto hesitated for a moment. “Come on Ianto, I just saw you fire off 20 kill shots in under 3 minutes, you’re telling me you want me to cut you out of your shirt again?”

“What? No… I just… God.” He took off his shirt and sat on the autopsy table.

“Well, certainly eating more than the last couple of check-ups. Not enough though Ianto. Baby steps I guess. Anyway… scars on right breast, nicely healed if still visible. Lift up your arm please?” Ianto lifted up his left arm. “That still looks lovely. okay right then, you seem-” Owen stopped talking as his eyes moved over the purple bruise in the dip behind Ianto’s collarbone He wondered how he hadn’t caught it. Wait a sec….

“Ianto?” The younger man was blushing bright red. “Is that what I think it is?”

Coughing, Ianto refused to meet eyes.

“I. I don’t know… don’t know what you mean Owen…”

Owen laughed loudly.

“Good on you teaboy! About time! Who’s the lucky lady?” if it was possible, Ianto blushed darker. “Okay, okay, you can keep it to yourself. But as your doctor you should feel free to tell me.” 

Ianto rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his shirt and making to leave.

“One last thing Ianto.”

Ianto turned back.

“Hands.”

Sighing, Ianto extended his palms towards Owen who took them and turned them over. Counting the bruises, scrapes, cuts and imperfections peppering the palms. 

“What did I say last time?”

“Be more careful with my hands. I only have two.”

“Exactly. Stop going to the gym and firing range every day. You are wrecking them.” He touched the line of bruises across Ianto’s knuckles. “These hurt?” Ianto shook his head no. 

“Just be more careful okay. I don’t mind you training but don’t overdo it.”

Ianto pulled his hands away and left the bay. Owen called Tosh for her physical next. Long day ahead.

**

The months Jack was away with the doctor – (the ones the team remember, not the year that never was.)

“Ianto, you need to pull back before you punch. You are getting no force behind it. Here, watch.”

Owen punched the dummy hard, the force registering on the small screen on the wall of the gym.

“It’s not always about strength in the arms, it’s important, but so is the movement of the hips and the force from behind your shoulders. Try again.” 

Ianto rolled his shoulders and punched the dummy, his score doubling.

“Much better. Okay, do 10 of those, and if you don’t score 600+ on all of them, start again.”

Ianto started punching, hard, he was getting 700-900. After Jack left Ianto had been asked into the field as they were short on staff. While Ianto had some field training, he was  
lacking in combat skills. It only took one gone wrong fight with an alien tech black market seller for Ianto to approach Owen for hand to hand combat lessens. As Ianto got stronger, Owen pushed him more and more, and taught him as much skill as strength. 

Owen watched as Ianto beat the living fuck out of the dummy, he smiled. Suddenly Tosh appeared at the door.

“Owen?” She said quietly, not wat to disturb them. Owen walked over, putting his shirt back on.

“Tosh, what’s going on?”

“Rift alert, it’s big. Heading out in 10 minutes. You two good to wrap up here?” Owen nodded and patted Tosh’s back. He turned back to Ianto, who had stopped hitting the dummy and was looking for his shirt.

“That was good work Ianto. You are improving.”

Ianto nodded, unwrapping his bandaged hands.

“Baby steps?”

“Toddler steps at least mate. Let’s go out tonight, down the pub or something.”

“Sounds good.” Ianto panted.

“My first round. You’ve been working hard. You deserve it. Now get ready, we leave in 5.”

Ianto smiled as he towelled off and got ready for the mission.

A few hours later at the pub, Owen, Tosh and Ianto were all feeling particularly happy with the alcohol inside of them. Gwen had stayed for one drink then headed back home to Rhys, the others didn’t mind at all. Ianto stood up and pointed at their empty glasses.

“My shout. Same again?” Owen nodded but Tosh shook her night.

“Not tonight boys, I’ve had enough. It’s been good though. Let’s do this again. Soon.” She kissed Owen’s cheek and stood up to hug Ianto. “I love you both, so don’t get badly hungover, work tomorrow.”

Owen got up to follow.

“I’ll walk you out Tosh. Ianto bring the drinks.”

They walked out together as Ianto put in the order for one scotch and one house pint. He brought the drinks back to the table, nursing his small glass of amber liquid.

“Thanking you.” Owen said as he sat back in the booth. “It’s bloody cold out there mate.”

Ianto chucked and loosened his tie.

“How are you holding up then? Jack’s been gone a few months now, you’ve taken a big step up from office boy.”

“I’m good, feeling a lot stronger and a lot better.”

“Glad to hear it. I just hope all the work you are putting in pays off. You’re a good mate, and trust me, don’t expect me to be this nice tomorrow morning.”

“Trust me Owen, I don’t.”

They clinked glasses and Owen’s eyes roamed the bar.

“I spot a blonde with legs for a mile drinking on her own. You mind?” 

Ianto followed Owen’s gaze and grinned.

“Go for it, I’ll be off in a moment.”

“You should find someone Ianto, just a one nighter. It’s good for the soul.” He laughed.

“You know what, I think I’m okay. I have left over pizza at home and some whiskey I got as a gift 6 months ago. My night sorted. Have a good one Owen.”

“You too mate.”

They shook hands and Ianto stumbled out of the pub and hailed a cab.

“Grangetown please.” The cabbie nodded and set off. Ianto, in his drunken haze, thought of Owen and his random shags, Tosh in bed alone, Gwen with Rhys and Jack… where  
ever Jack was, and whatever he was doing… Ianto thought about him.  
**  
Several months later… again.

Ianto’s hands were tied behind his back in rope. The creature was going mental, Gwen was keeping Dale occupied and Jack and Tosh were still hiding. Ianto was trying to wiggle his hands out of the rope. He and Owen had covered this in his training when Jack was away, it was just a case of loosening the knot.

Shit really started to kick off when Dale short Rhys. Ianto just got his hands free and aimed the gun away from his team. This was gonna have to end one way. Ianto went into full hand to hand combat, using every dirty trick he had been working on for month. He felt a hand punch his face, that was gonna bruise, and blood was down his nose. He got in some good hits, taking Dale down several times. Ianto lost his footing and tripped, when he turned a gun was pointed in his face… shit….

Click.

The gun was empty and Dale ran off. 

“Ianto! Go! After him!”

So Ianto went, he wiped his nose of blood and jogged quickly. He opened the door and stun gunned the brother, he fell to the ground. Dale fired his gun and caught Ianto in the side. He kept walking. He kicked the gun out of Dales hand and punched him in the face.

“Pray they survive…”

Boom. Stun gunned bitch. 

Ianto became aware of the pain in his side and the wetness on his shirt. But he ignored it, the day wasn’t over yet.

When he got back to the main warehouse The creature was slowly dying, Owen was at Rhys’s side and Jack was standing by the eye. Ianto limped over, holding his hand to his side.

“Jack?” Jack turned with reddened eyes. “You okay?”

Jack nodded.

“It’s over.”

Ianto nodded and took a deep breath. Jack looked at him quizzically.

“What is it?”

“What’s what?”

“Why are you breathing funny.”

“…”

“Ianto.”

“This is how I breathe.”

Jack looked down.

“Why are you holding your side?”

“Um.”

“Ianto?”

Ianto rolled his eyes and removed his hand, there was blood on Ianto’s hand and all over his side.

“Oh my God, what happened?”

Ianto put his hand back and smiled, touching Jack’s arm with his spare hand.

“It’s fine Jack, just a flesh wound. Dale caught me just before I knocked him out. Don’t worry.”

Jack growled. 

“You… you are gonna be the death of me Ianto Jones.”

“Highly unlikely.” The younger grinned.

“I will get Owen to have a look at you, patch you up.”

“Thanking you.”

Jack reached out and hugged Ianto, Ianto winced.

“Shit, sorry,”

“No harm done. Let’s go home…”

Back at the medical bay, Ianto was standing up and holding his shirt up so Owen could stitch and patch his side back together. Rhys was laying on the table, out cold from the sedative.

Owen looked up.

“The black eye suits you mate,” He said, smiling. Ianto smiled back.

“It’s a look I like, makes me look all…” He glanced at Jack. “…Dangerous.”

Owen laughed out loud.

“Sure it does mate. You’re scaring the shit out of me. There you go, all done.” He taped the wound. “No physical activity for a few days, because it’s on your side and needed stitches you are going to have to be careful you don’t open the wound up again. You’d be surprised how easy that will come apart. So no running, or jumping, or dancing, or shagging.” He looked up at Jack, who smiled sweetly. “I mean it you two. Keep it innocent for a few nights.”

Ianto looked at Owen with a slight smirk. 

“A few nights? I don’t know Owen….”

“LALALALA. I don’t need to know what you two get up to at night. Just… behave for the sake of my stiches.”

Ianto smiled, but nodded. 

“Now, pain management. If you want drugs I can give you some, but I can recommend a much better thing. Pub anyone?”

Ianto, Jack and Tosh all said yes. Gwen and Rhys were going to go home. 

After Gwen’s little outburst later in the evening, the team quickly made their way to the nearest pub. 

“First round on me, but someone has to carry.” Ianto went to the bar, followed by Jack to buy their usual.

“2 pints, a scotch neat and a white wine. Thanks mate.” Ianto leaned with his back to the bar and smiled at Jack, who was staring at him. “What?”

Jack shook his head.

“You should be more careful Ianto. You are not shatter proof.” Ianto rolled his eyes and picked up the two pints. Jack got the scotch and wine. “I mean it Ianto. Please.” He looked  
into Ianto’s eyes. “For me.”

They were interrupted by Owen.

“Oi teaboy, you bringing that pint or what?”

The rest of the night was spent in good company with good laughs. Jack leaned into Ianto at one point after several rounds and said.

“You know… that black eye really does suit you.”

Ianto laughed and looked at his best friends, then at his lover.

“Only three more days’ cap'n. Only three more days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I really like this story, and I love the ending. Let me know what you think of it in a comment. I have some more stories in the works so keep an eye out for those. hope you enjoyed it in reading as much as I did in writing

**Author's Note:**

> Second Chapter on its way if I get a good response. Review and let me know.


End file.
